


Magnus Chase and a Plotless Hogwarts Fanfiction: Blitzstone Smut Chapters

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants
Summary: Smut chapters (yes plural) for my Magnus Chase/Harry Potter crossover fanfiction which can be found here.http://archiveofourown.org/works/11429727/chapters/26076582Yes I know its terribly written. It's my first ever smut fanfics.Also Kaitlyn do not read this. Bad Kaitlyn. Go home back to your dashboard





	1. Chapter 1

Blitz was slightly surprised and happy when Hearth turned to wrap his arms around him. Their foreheads pressed together as Hearth tangled his legs in his. Hearth was a huge cuddler as much as he refused to admit, but he usually wasn't then one to inniciate it. He had only done so twice before. Blitz smiled as he felt Hearths warm breath against him. It smelt like peppermint. 

After a few minutes of close cuddling Hearth pushed his body forward and grabbed Blitz by the front of his shirt. He raised his face and landed a few urgent kisses on his lips.  
Blitz laid there shocked for a few minutes. This was really unlike Hearth.  
Hearth tugged at his shirt trying to get Blitz's attention. Blitz shook himself out of his petrified shock and wrapped his arms around Hearths waist. He pushed his body back up against Hearth relishing in how warm and soft it felt to be this close to him. He kissed Hearth back. Peppering his lips with small kisses between long drawn out ones that Hearth seemed to hold forever.

Hearth pulled harder at the front of Blitz's shirt and opened his mouth slightly. The tip of his tongue escaping to year at Blitz's lips.

Blitz was having trouble comprehending the situation. Maybe he was dreaming. But he couldn't be dreaming. No this was all too real. He pressed his lips harder against Hearth and moved his hands so that they were holding Hearths by the back of the head. Fingers entwined in his blonde hair. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slid along the bottom of Hearths lips. Hearth gave out the faintest whimpering like sound that Blitz only barely heard because of how close they were. He deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore Hearths mouth. 

Hearth pressed into Blitz closer letting go of his shirt and wrapping his long arms around his shoulders and neck.

This was all too new to them. They had never been this intimate before. Yes that was surprising since they had been sharing a bed for about 3 months now, but still they weren't like that. Not that Blitz didn't want to be. Quite the opposite. But he just didn't want to push Hearth. He was perfectly happy just holding him while they fell asleep, and pecking him with kissing randomly through the day.

Blitz was unsure what to do. Should he stop kissing Hearth before it got too far. It was already getting a bit too heated. Hearths tongue now joined Blitz's in their dance with one another. Hearth clung so tightly against Blitz Blits could feel his heart beating like a jackhammer.

Just when he began to slow it down and pull away Hearth grabbed his shirt again and rolled onto of Blitz.

Blitz let out a surprised gasp. Hearth must have felt his gasp because suddenly the lamp was back on. Hearth sat upright ontop of Blitzen his face full of concern.

"Did I hurt you?" He signed.

Blitz shook his head. " No, no you didn't hurt me. Just surprised me. That's all"

Hearth smiled. A rare sight. It made Blitz's stomache twist and flutter. Hearth leaned down and began kissing Blitz again with the same pressing passion as before. Blitz grabbed Hearths hips as Hearth held himself up with his arms on either side of Blitz shoulders. 

Blitz felt an uncomfortable tightness against his pjama bottoms. Oh no. Now he was in trouble. He adjusted himself very slight so that hopefully Hearth wouldn't notice. But apparently Hearth was having a similar problem. When Blitzs moved his postion he felt a hard bulge between Hearths legs press up against his left thigh. Hearth looked down at Blitz blushing furiously. He averted his eyes in embaresment. Blitz just beamed up at him. Hearth was just too precious. Blitz lost his self control and grabbed Hearth tighter. He sat up and fliped their positons so that he was holding himself up over Hearth.

"Is this ok?" Blitz asked looking down at Hearth.  
Hearths eyes were wide and he was smiling. Hearth nodded and tried to lean up to kiss Blitz. Blitz smiled leaned forward dodging Hearths lips and burying his face into Hearth necks. He kissed his neck lightly and felt Hearth squirm under him. He did it for a little bit longer enjoying the feeling of Hearth moving beneath him. He then took his tongue and lightly traced circles on Hearths neck from the bottom of his ear to his collar bone. He heard Hearths breathing become deep and jagged. He could feels his heart beating like mad beneath him matching his own rapidly beating heart. His stomach was in knots pushing up into his throat. Every time Hearth moved under him and glided across his pelvis a bolt of electricity went down his spine. He began to move too, relying on his instinct in the moment to guide him since he was unsure how to move properly. 

Blitz opened his mouth wider and began to suck on Hearths neck gently. He savored the tate of his skin. It was smooth and soft. He heard Hearth let out a small pitiful whimper. His throat barely vibrating. Hearth reached up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and jolted under him his hips now pushing up against Blitz's hips as Blitz continued to suck at his neck. Blitz kept going enjoying the small sounds Hearth was occasionally letting out. He had never heard any spounds like this come out of him and didn't want them to stop. He needed to find a way to make him make more. 

Blitz raised one of his hands and slowly and gently slipped it under Hearths baggy sleep shirt. He did something he had always dreamed of doing. He gently ran his hands up Hearths chest pulling his shirt up in the process. He stopped kissing Hearths neck and gazed down at him, his fingers tracing up and across his chest to his stomach. His skin was smooth and soft and warm under his palms. 

"Is this ok?" He asked at a whisper when Hearthscaught his gaze. He knew it was probably annoying he kept asking but he wanted to make sure Hearth was ok. 

Hearth gave a faint nod and raised his hands pushing them under Blitz's shirt and brushing his chest with his long nimble fingers. Hearths hands went across Blitz's chest and around his waist carassesing his bare back. Blitz's shirt rode up and he felt his exposed stomach and chest pressed against Hearth's exposed chest and stomach. The warm between them grew hot and heated. Blitz took a minute to steady his breathing. 

He leaned down and began kissing Hearth again lightly on the neck and collarbone. He started grinning down on Hearth making their buldges rub against each other through their pajama pants. Hearth pushed his hips backup again to try and make more contact. Blitz's started sucking on Hearth neck again a little more forcefully than before. He let his right hand slip down and grab at Hearths hips. He gently slipped his thumbs under the elastic of Hearths jogging pants. As soon as his thumbs slipped onto Hearths hips Hearth froze. This made Blitz freeze too. Had he done something wrong?

Blitz raised his face slowly to look at Hearth. He he felt his eyebrow knit together in concern. Hearths eyes were wide and his smile was now gone. What made Blitz pull back his hands were the 2 tears making their ways out of Hearths eyes and down the side of his face.

'Oh No, I've gone too far. I messed up, oh no I made Hearth cry. I'm such an idiot' Blitz thought. 

He quickly raised himself up and went to get off Hearth. Blitz cyrsed himseld, he should have known better. He felt a hand grab at his arm pulling him back. Hearth was now looking up at him the tears still working their way down his face but his expression looked hurt and pleading. He used his other hand to hold Blitz in place. Blitz didn't know what to do. He just hovered off of Hearth as much as he could trying not to hurt him by rolling offnm completely. 

"In so sorry Hearth" he finally managed to choke out. He couldn't sign as he needed both hands to hold himself up now. But Hearth seemed to have understood.

He just furiously shook his head his hair tangling in the pillow under his head.

"Hearth I don't know what you mean by that's" Blitz said trying not let a tear escape too. He was so worried he had messed up and hurt Hearth he couldn't think straight.

Hearth slowly removed his hands from Blitz making sure he didn't roll off when he took his hands away. Blitz wanted to jump off but he was so scared and worried he couldn't move.

Hearth used his free hands to wipe his tears away. Then he did his best to sign under Blitz.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I should be sorry. I ruined the moment. I couldn't stop crying. I'm so sorry. Please stay." 

Another tear slipped out of Hearths eye. Blitz frowned. He didn't know what to say or do. Something was obviously wrong. Hearth never cried, like ever. 

Blitz gently moved off of Hearth. That seemed like the best move right? I mean Hearth was crying, obviously because of the intimacy. When he looked back Hearth looked extremely hurt and more tears started flowing down his face. Blitz immediately regretted his decision.

"Hearth I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. What did I do wrong? Please tell me so I can fix it." Blitz pleaded reaching out to grab Hearths hand which was wiping away his tears.  
Hearth took his hand once he wiped away the last tear. He sat up and then leaned forward and pressed his face into Blitz shoulder. Blitz gently patted his back as he felt Hearth continue his supressed sobbing.

'Well isn't this familiar' Blitz thought darkly remembering the first time he had ever kissed Hearth. Unfortunately this time Blitz was sure it was his fault Hearth was upset. After a long moment of Hearth choking back sobs and using Blitz's shoulder for support Hearth looked up and immediately began signing "Sorry" over and over again not looking up at Blitz.

Blitz reached out and gently tilted Hearth's head up so that he would look at him. 

"Why are you sorry. I was the one who went too far. I'm Sorry" Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth shook his head again. His eyes were bloodshot and he tried to stifle his running nose. 

"You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted you to keep going. Just..." He paused and took some deep breaths to stop himself from continuing crying. Blitz waited patiently. "I don't know why I started crying. Just when I thought about us and everything I couldn't stop it. I ruined it." Hearth finished signing.

Blitz leaned forward and put his hand on Hearth's leg.

"You didn't ruin anything. It's ok. I thought for a minute I went too far. I never want to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable.... I love you" Blitz stammered out the last bit. His hands completely fell down so that he only said the last 3 words.

He looked at Hearth silently hoping he didn't catch the last part. He didn't know if this was the time or place to drop the L bomb.

"What did u say?" Hearth signed looking somewhat confused but also curious.

'Well' Blitz thought 'in for a penny out for a pound'

He said it again his hands failing him once more as they were now shaking.

Hearth gave a faint smile. A good sing Blitz thought. After a what seemed like an eternity, but most likely a few seconds Hearth held up his hand and spelled out.

" I LOVE YOU TOO" 

Blitz felt himself blushing. Man he was glad for his darker skin tone. Hearth leaned forward lifting himself on his knees and hands. He kissed Blitz forcefully. Blitz's hands went around his head. Hearth went to deepen the kiss slowly moving his head down to Blitz's neck. Blitz pulled back.

Hearth looked a little upset but didn't pull away too far or start crying again.

"Are you sure?" Blitz asked genuinely concerned.

Hearth nodded vigorously then signed.

"Positive"

He tried to tackle Blitz and push him down under him but Blitz was much stronger he managed to flip Hearth again. He started pecking kisses all over his face and neck. Hearth exhaled in pleasure. Blitz pulled back to see Hearth giving him a fake upset face. Blitz smiled down at him. Very gently he reached down to grab Hearths shirt. He paused for a second and looked up back at Hearth's face.

"Promise me you'll let me know if we go to far" Blitz said.

Hearth nodded and signed. "I promise"

Hearth then reached up and began kissing Blitz's neck. Blitz moved his hands up Hearths chest sliding his shirt over his head. Hearth followed suit pulling Blitz's shirt off. Blitz felt a mix of embarrassment and pride as Hearth traced over his stomache and chest making his way to his arms. Blitz had worked hard on staying fit. His slightly muscled arms and stomach were a little source of pride to himself. Hearth also seems to like them as he grabbed at Blitz's arms and traced over the lines on his stomach. Hearth eyes were bright a playful, and a smile tugged at his mouth. Blitz bent down and peppered kisses down Hearthstone's chest. Hearth's skin was as pale as moonlight which contrasted against his dark skin. His chest was smooth and hairless. It was also soft. Blitz breathed in and the smell of cedar trees and wood smoke which filled his lungs. Why did Hearth have to smell so good. 

He kissed with more power and purpose. He made his way back up to Hearth's mouth. Hearth pulled him down and began kissing him more passionatly. His tongue danced inside Blitz's mouth and Blitz groaned faintly. If Hearth kept kissing Blitz like he would explode if he stopped. Blitz hummed with longing when he heard the soft groan come from Hearth. He needed to hear more.

Blitz moved back to Hearth's neck. He sucked in a large patch of throat just below Hearth's chin. His teeth teased his neck. Hearth let out a sounds between and whimper and a groan a little louder this time. Hearth bucked up with his hips and pressed his now rock hard buldge against Blitz's pelvis. 

' Oh gods' was the k my thought that ran through Blitz's head.

He lost it. He reached down and slipped both his hands under the elastic of Hearth's joggers gripping hard and pulling Hearths hips closer into himself. His skin was soft and warm. Blitz's thumbs rested over the area above Hearth's pelvis. A small patch if soft blonde hair leading to where Blitz wanted to go. 

Blitz paused and looked up at Hearth. Hearth caught his eye.

"Can I?" Blitz asked. Hearth nodded and grinded against Blitz's leg trying to get some release.

Blitz slowly pulled his hands down taking Hearths joggers with him. When he got to the bulge in Hearth pants he slowed. He slowly pulled the joggers down. Hearth's cock sprang up when the pants got far enough down. It was hard and rigid, quite a bit smaller than Blitz's. His skin pale white and his blonde hair was neatly trimmed short. Blitz wanted to touch it right then but held back and pulled Hearth's pants the rest of the way off.

Once Hearth's pants were off comlelelty Blitz went back to hovering over Hearth. Hearth was red in the face. Blitz figured he must be embarrassed. Blitz couldn't stop looking him up and down. Hearth naked was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Not wanting to make Hearth uncomfortable he leaned forward and pulled him into another kiss.

Hearth gladly returned it. Blitz pushed himself against Hearths body sliding up and down. Grinding himself on Hearth and making Hearth's cock slide agist his stomach. Hearth's cock was even softer to the touch than his skin which should have been impossible. Hearth kept whimpering slightly into Blitz's mouth every time Blitz's bare skin touched his cock. Blitz's head prickled every time he heard it. Hearth bucked up agsinst Blitz more forcefully. Blitz could feel the tip of Hearths cock leak a tiny bit against his belly button.

Hearth's hands moved down Blitz's sides and rested in his hips. Hearth tugged at the front of his PJ bottoms trying to tug them off. Unfortunatly Hearth seemed a little uncoordinated. He fumbled every time Blitz moved. His hands were shaking like mad. 

Blitz took one of his hands and rested it over Hearth's helping him tug his pants down. Blitz felt himself fall out of his pants. His cock throbbing harder than he ever experienced. Hearth stared at his cock once it came free. Blitz suddenly felt self conscious. Hearth' s face was unreadable. Blitz was above average. Something most people would brag about, but now honestly Blitz wished he was more normal. Blitz frowned down at Hearth. Worried Hearth might be too intimiatdted to want to continue. Hearth instead broke his gaze from Blitz's cock and met his eyes. He smiled playfully. A genuine full smile. A devilish glint in his eye. Hearth reached down and helped Blitz get his pants all the way off. He then put both his hands on Blitz hips and pressed himself closer all the while pushing his face into Blitz chest sucking on a spot above his collarbone.

Their cocks made contact and Blitz's hearing and sight went blank. His ears seemed to fill with water and his vision tunnelled. All he had was the sensation of Hearth rubbing up against him. Skin on skin. Hearth's cock sliding against him hitting his cock as it passed. Hearth's teeth biting at his neck. Blitz did his best to hold back the loud moan that was building in his throat. He wasn't too successful. As a he let out a muffled moan into Hearths shoulder. Hearth must have felt it pass through his throat because he clamped down harder on his neck and began circling his hips more vigorously under Blitz. He occasionally bucked up making Blitz's head swim.

Hearth's mouth fell away from his neck and Blitz took the opportunity to meet his lips again. He pinned Hearth down mouth to mouth. He felt Hearth's hand move down his side's. He could feel Hearth's hands shaking slightly but they still held on pretty tight. Hearth pushed on Blitz's hips making him lift from his body slightly. Blitz gasp when he felt Hearth's hand wrapped around his cock. Hearth looked up at Blitz an obvious question on his face even though he couldn't speak or sign. 'Is this ok?'.

Blitz nodded and bent down to kiss Hearth again and Hearth began to slowly pump his cock. Hearth's movements were shaky and uneven but every time Hearth pumped down a tingle went down Blitz's back. As Hearth picked up his speed Blitz did the only thing he could do to distract himself. He deepened his kiss and reached around to grab Hearth's cock. 

When he gently clasp Hearths cock in his hand Hearth let out a loud quivering exhale. A small sound escaped him as he did so. His hand froze still holding his cock in his hand. Blitz smiled and lightly kissed Hearth on the forehead. This seemed to awaken Hearthstone again because he pushed his hips up into Blitz's hold. He continued stroking Blitz's cock.

Blitz clamped down a little harder on Hearth cock and began pumping. It was much easier from above to get a better grip on his cock. His movements became harder and quicker. Every time he quickened the pace or tightened his grip Hearth let out a squeaky gurgle like sound. It was faint and Blitz could guess why. Even though sounds escaped Hearth's throat didn't seem to vibrate. Blitz just pepper kisses all over Hearth neck and cheeks as he began to pump harder. 

At some point Hearth wasn't able to stroke Blitz's cock anymore. Both of Hearth's hands fell to his side and grasped at the sheets below him. His knuckles turned white from holding the sheets to hard.

Blitz kept stroking, enjoying the sounds he was making Hearth make. He slowly lowered his face keeping his hand movement steady. He got down far enough he put his mouth just above the tip of Hearth's cock that was still clenched in his hands. He could see the clear liquid drop forming on the tip. That made Blitz's cock twitch with excitement. 

Blitz looked up at Hearth for permission but the guy was laying completely still now now grasping the sheets. His head all the way back on the bed. Eyes closed tight facing the ceiling. Hearth's breathing was loud, deep and irregular. As if he had been running a 5 k race. Blitz slowly lowered his mouth on Hearth's cock moving his hand down as his mouth took over. His tongue lapped up the slaty drop of liquid in Hearth's tip and then made his way down Hearth's shaft. Blitz pushed all of Hearth's cock in his mouth. He heard him let out a small pitiful moan like sound. Hearth's hands pulled at the sheets causing them to come untucked at one side. His hips shot up pushing his cock deeper into Blitz's mouth. Blitz sucked in devouring the taste of Hearth then moved his mouth up and back down slowly. As soon as he started moving Hearth let out another pitiful moan a little louder than before. Blitz wanted to see how loud he could get Hearth to go. He moved his mouth up again but Hearth pushed up with his hips making sure his cock stayed in Blitz's mouth completely.

Blitz took one of his hands and placed it over Hearths hip forcing him to stay on the bed. Then he tried again. He slowly pulled up in his mouth he felt Hearth's cock pulse. Hearth let out another loud moan. This one sounded more urgent. Blitz didn't need to have Hearth's vocal cue tho. He knew Hearth wasn't going to last. Blitz sucked Hearth's cock wrapping his tongue around it and managed to move up and down the length twice before Hearth lost it. 

Hearth let out a high pitch like sound, somewhere between scream and a squeak. It sounded odd as Hearth's throat didn't add any sound. It mostly came from Hearth's lungs and mouth. But It was the loudest Hearth had been. Just as loud as a regualr person talking. So practically a scream. Salty warm burst into Blitz's mouth and Hearth's cock pulsed around his tongue. Hearth's hands had gone red from gripping the bed so tight and his hips shuddered under him pushing himself into Blitz throat as he came. Blitz held on sucking in hard on Hearth's cock. His own cock throbbed against Hearth's leg.

Blitz slowly pulled his mouth off Hearth softening cock and swallowed hard. He looked up to see Hearth breathing so heavily he was shaking. His face was completely red. His eyes still closed shut. His mouth in an unmistakable 'o' face from his orgasm. Blitz crawled up and kissed Hearth's cheek. Hearth's breathibg relaxed a bit and his face fell into a more relaxed one. Slowly Hearthstone opened his eyes. He looked a bit dazed at first but he shook his head and came back to reality. His hands let go of the sheets. Blitz kissed both his cheeks. Hearth smiled up at him.

He raised his hands and weakly signed.

'W O W' 

Blitz smiled wide and let a little laugh escape himself. Gods hearth was adorable. Hearth pushed himself up to kiss Blitz. He clumsily placed one on his nose and then another just above his lip.  
Blitz fell down beside Hearth on his side. He grabbed Hearth's waist and flipped him sideways so that Hearth was facing him. His put his arms around him and held Hearth's head against his chest. Hearths arms went up so that they laid on Blitz chest too. Blitz's still hard cock was tucked between them laying across both their stomaches. Hearth wrapped his long legs into Blitz and used them to pull Blitz closer. Blitz leaned in again and started placing kisses all over Hearth's face. Hearth smiled and returns some. His finger twirled around one of Blitz's nipples and Blitz had to resist the urge to grab himself in excitement. So much for trying to calm himself down. 

Hearth leaned in and licked Blitz's nipple all around then made his eay to his lick all the way up to Blitz's neck. Blitz moaned lowly and tried to pull away. But Hearth had other ideas. He took the opertuntiy to reach down and grab Blitz's cock again. Blitz moaned once more when Hearth's grip tightened. Hearth's mouth clenched on to Blitz's collarbone making Blitz move his hips into Hearth's hands. Blitz burried his face into Hearth's hair breathing in the sent of pine and wood smoke.

Hearth's hands began to move down his shaft. Blitz felt a drop of precum fall down the tip of his cock to hearth's fingers.  
Hearth kept going, his grip tightening and pace quickening, his mouth sucking in harder on his collarbone. Blitz grasp at Hearths hips trying hard not to hold too tightly and hurt him. And rumbling groan reached his throat. Oh gods he was close.

Hearth added his other hand so that he could grasp all of Blitz's cock at the same time. He pumped so quickly now Hearth's whole arm movements shook the bed. Blitz forgot to breath. He felt a tingle make it's way down from the back of his head to the bottom of his spine. His cock pulse and he let out a cry of pleasure as he released. Warm cun spilled down onto Hearth's hands which continued to slowly stroke up and down as Blitz cummed. 

Hearth let go of Blitz's now softening cock. He detached his mouth from Blitz's collarbone. He leaned up and kissed Blitz on the jaw where his beard line was. He then gestured his head to the bathroom and Blitz nodded understanding what he meant. Hearth got out of bed and Blitz heard him washing his hands in the sink. Blitz got up and pulled his pajamas back on. He picked up the comforter that had fallen off the bed and draped it back on the bed. He then crawled back in. Hearth came back in the room and found his sleeping clothes. He too put then back on and hopped back into bed. Once he lay down on his back he held up his hands and signed.

"That was the most amazing thing ever. Thank you. I love you."

Blitz smiled and then looked over at Hearth. Another tear was making its way down his face but Hearth was smiling. Blitz hoped this mean it was a happy tear.

"Come here" Blitz said reaching out to pull Hearth closer. Hearth turned so that Blitz pulled himself up against Hearth's back. Blitz wrapped his arms around Hearth and rested his chin on top of hearth's head. Hearth leaned back into Blitz and tangled his legs up in Blitz's again so his feet didn't hang off the end of the bed. 

Blitz used his top hand to sign 'I love you too' and kissed the top of Hearth's head. Hearth reached over to the night table and put out the lights of with his wand. After a few minutes if silent cuddling in the dark Blitz felt Hearth go limp and his snoring started. Blitz exhaled and too fell to sleep with Hearth in his arms.


	2. Smut chapter # 2: Blitzstone is love, Blitzstone is life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter that goes with this story (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11429727/chapters/26987664). Although you don't need to read it to get the smut from this.  
> Warning: butt stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the original story chapter is included, sorry couldn't find a way to make it completely separate. 
> 
> Also English isn't a strong suit for me since its not my first language , also i write this on a smart phone, so good luck with my grammar and spelling
> 
> Also hoping to do a Fierrochase one in the future

Hearth lay on the couch in the middle of Blitz's sitting room holding an old rune text book above his head. He had found it in the restricted section the other day. The runes weren't the typical language that runes were usually written in. The runes were written out but in another language. After a day of intently studying them he had figured out the runes were used to write phonetically in Swedish and sometimes in old Germanic. Hearth was struggling to read it. He knew Swedish well, it was his first language, but it had been years since he had taken German, and this random old Germanic like language was throwing him off. That mixed with the weird combo of phonetic rune writing was making it extremely difficult. It took him awhile to even understand the what the words were supposed to be as he had never heard the words out loud and couldn't relate the phonetic spelling with the actual spelling very well. But he kept reading. He had managed to get the gist of the introduction. The book was about wraiths, restless spirits and how to conjure them. No wonder the book was put in the very back of the restricted section.

He put the book down as his eyes were beginning to hurt. He looked over to see the progress Blitz had made on Magnus. Magnus had come to Blitz after lunch with all his clothes asking for Blitz's help dressing and preparing for his date. Once Blitz had come up with a list of things he could do with Alex he got to work trying to make Magnus looked presentable. Hearth thought this was hilarious. Magnus had a look and it resembled a mix between a lumberjack and Kurt Cobain. But Blitz was a genius. After 2 and a half hours of ruthlessly making Magnus change and groom himself he finally looked presentable. Blitz had forced him down and cut his hair so that he no longer looked like he had stepped out of the early 90's. Magnus kept running his hands through the neatly combed short hair making Blitzen scold him as he brushed it back into place.

Hearth tried to stifle his laughter. As 7 o'clock got closer Blitz took out a nice jacket from his own closet and made Magnus put it on. He then tied one of his favourite bowties around his neck. Magnus still had on a plaid flannel dress shirt underneath but Blitz somehow made it work. 

"Remember to be a gentleman. Also don't do anything stupid." Blitz said as Magnus tied his shoes.

" Ya ya. Pull out chairs, hold hands, and don’t talk about anything disgusting, blah blah blah." Magnus said. "Thanks for the help. I don’t know what I'd do without you." He then reached over and hugged Blitz who patted his back. 

"Also I expect you here tomorrow at breakfast to tell us about it." Blitz called after Magnus who was opening the door.

"Righteo. Wish me luck" Magnus said stepping out the door with a grin. 

Blitz sighed and then turned to him. He looked tired but was smiling broadly in triumph.

"Our kid is growing up" Hearth signed to him smiling at his joke.

"Since when are you a comedian?" Blitz said smiling raising his eyebrow at him.

"I am the very definition of fun and laughter" Hearth signed with his usual straight face.

"Sarcasm, very funny" Blitz said turning to start picking up the mess that was now the sitting room. 

Hearth stood there watching Blitz pick up clothing pieces and folding them. He had pulled out his ponytail and his braided hair fell around his shoulders as he worked. He had rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt so his arms showed. Hearth found himself staring at his large muscled arms. Blitz's flawless dark skin was mesmerizing. He felt his eyes now moving down Blitz body and...

"What's wrong buddy?" He saw Blitz say as he waved his hands to interrupt his staring. Hearth shook his head to focus. He probably looked like an idiot staring blankly at Blitz. 

"Nothing. I just zoned out. Sorry" he signed and quickly turned to go back to the couch. Blitz continued his tidying up. Hearth picked up his book again and pretended to read. He risked glances at Blitz occasionally when Blitz wasn't looking. He didn't know why but he couldn't keep his eyes off Blitz today. 

Well that wasn't entirely true. He knew why he was staring. It had been months since Blitz and him had spent the night in London. Just the thought of that night made his head swim and his chest tighten. His mind wandered to the memory of Blitz kissing. His breath on his neck, the way his strong arms ran his gentle hands over his chest...Hearth shook his head again and went back to focusing on the book. But he just found himself staring out of focus blankly at the page.

Blitz and him hadn't been like that together since that night in London. They had gone back to their usual behaviour. Kissing lightly occasionally and cuddling on cold nights. Although their cuddling was more frequent now. The biggest change was the fact Blitz would occasionally look up at him in the middle of working and sign 'I love you' to him across the room. Hearth didn't mind. He loved Blitzen and would happily spend the rest of his life like this. 

He figured the lack of intimacy was partly his fault. After that night when he had cried the first time Blitz touched him passionately he guessed Blitz had decided to wait for him to make the first move. Blitz was too kind and considerate to push him into anything. Unfortunately Hearth felt like a coward. He was too scared to make the first move. First off he felt embarrassed. He didn't know much about this subject. Second he didn't want to ruin anything. What if he wasn't good enough? What if Blitz wasn't that attracted to him physically? Blitz was gorgeous. He on the other hand was pale and looked like a starved bowtruckle. He knew these thoughts were irrational. Deep down he knew Blitz loved him no matter what, but these thoughts always crept into his mind every time he cuddled with Blitz or kissed him. Every time he thought about moving the cuddling to another place or deepening his kisses these thoughts at the back of his head stopped him.

The one time since that unforgettable night he had managed to get over his fear. Blitz was sitting on the couch knitting and he had gone and knelt over Blitz. He had taken away his knitting and began kissing him as passionately as he could. While Blitz was still in shock at his surprise move he had managed to get off his clothes all the way down to his boxer and undershirt. Once Blitz got Hearths intentions he managed to get off his shirt completely and began sucking on his collar bone while his hands worked around his hip loosening his pants. Unfortunately Blitz stopped abruptly and signed to him. "Someone's at the door." He got up and quickly threw on whatever clothes he could find to answer the door leaving him sitting there on the couch somewhat defeated and angry at whoever had interrupted. When Blitz came back in saying "Magnus and Alex need our help" while he pulled on his pants Hearth immediately forgot all about that and went to get a sweater on so he could help his friends. Magnus made up for his interruption by providing some entertainment as a giant wolf with a big problem. 

Hearth was shook out of his memories by Blitzen sitting down next to him on the couch. He had his crochet hook and very intricately patterned half-finished sweater out. 

"What's wrong? You've been starting at the page for over 40 minutes." Blitz asked him putting down his work to sign.

"Nothing wrong. Just stuck in thought. This book isn't written in the usual language. It's like the author took the sounds of the runes and wrote down stuff in Swedish and German. I'm having problems understanding." He signed back to Blitz.

Blitz frowned at that. "That's interesting but I wonder why they did that. What's the book on?"

"Wraiths and restless spirits. Something about how to summon them. Found it in the restricted section." Hearth signed back.

Blitz nodded and frowned. He then went back to his crochet. Hearth closed the book and put it down on the coffee table. He then leaned down and placed his head on Blitzen's lap putting the sweater he was working on over his face. He felt Blitz chuckle at him. 

Hearth smiled and closed his eyes. He would have never in his past thought he would ever be this happy. Blitz was one of the only people he felt completely comfortable around. He could finally be himself. Why was he so scared of himself then. He should just go for it. Blitz was his best friend and so much more. He wouldn't judge him, or push him away if he went for what he had been wanting to do for a long while. 

Hearth took a deep breath and then raised his hands under the sweater too. He reached to the side of his head and began to gently wiggle his fingers over Blitz's stomach. Blitz buckled over with fits of laughter and Hearth tickled him. He knew Blitz was tickleish, his very obvious weakness. He felt Blitz drop the hook and the collar of the sweater as his hands tried to stop Hearths from assaulting his now exposed stomach and sides. Hearth pushed the sweater to the ground and sat up in top of Blitz facing his face. He continued tickling him. Blitz was gasping for air as his laughs turned hysterical. Tears began to fall out of his eyes as he begged for mercy. Hearth could make out some words from the incoherent lip movements of laughter.

"Hearth. Stop. Tickles. Going to die."

Hearth didn't stop. Instead he took advantage of Blitz's vulnerable state and slowly pulled his dress shirt up all the while lowering his head to gently kiss his neck. He stopped his tickling but more intensely kissed Blitz's neck. He felt Blitz laughter stop and slowly turn to a moan. 

Hearth moved his hands and began undoing the buttons of Blitz's shirt. Once he got it open he moved his kiss down to Blitz's shoulder and then slowly across his collar bone to his other shoulder. He ran his hands over Blitz's exposed chest. Blitz's hands flew around him and began tugging at his jumper. He managed to pull his jumper over his head leaving him in his t-shirt. He felt Blitz's hands go under his shirt and run up his back lifting his shirt. He felt a shiver run up his spine with Blitz's hands and he involuntarily shook. He sat up and locked eyes with Blitz. He raised his hands and signed.

"I love you."

Blitz went to reply but Hearth cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth. He wrapped his hands into Blitz's hair and pulled his face closer. Blitz grabbed under his thighs and stood up. Blitz lifted him up while still holding his kiss he walked them to the bedroom. When they got to the bed Blitz dropped them both of them down now pinning Hearth underneath him. He began to kiss Hearth all over his face. From his nose to his forehead. Hearth began to grin widely and had to stifle a laugh (probably more of a giggle, which he refused to admit was one) from Blitz's beard tickling his face.

Hearth took the opportunity to completely removed Blitz's dress shirt. He threw it down and Blitz looked down at him with a small amused frown. 

"That's going to wrinkle" he said looking at his shirt now lying on the floor. "You have no respect for fashion." 

He looked back at Blitz and rolled his eyes. Blitz gave him a small smile and stood up. He walked over to his shirt and picked it up. Hearth put both his hands behind his head and let out a loud exasperated sigh as Blitz walked towards his closet. He carefully hung up the shirt and then walked back to the bed. He stood at the end of it and Hearth craned his neck to look at him. He raised his hands and signed.

"Shouldn't you iron that just in case?" He signed to Blitz.

"Don’t you start with the sarcasm" Blitz signed back to him smiling slightly. 

He knelt back onto the bed holding himself above Hearth. Hearth raised an eyebrow at him and gave an innocent smirk as if to say 'me sarcastic?'. This got a small chuckle out of Blitzen. Hearth leaned himself up and placed quick kiss of Blitz's lips. Blitz stopped chuckling and looked down at Hearth with a small smile.

"Ummm Hearth. I'm just going to ask so that I don't do anything stupid, but ummm... is there any reason why you were trying to undress me in the other room?"

Hearth gave Blitz a sly smile and nodded his head. Blitz now looked flustered. His cheeks went slightly darker with a red blush.

"Ummm and for clarity's sake is it ok if I undress you?" Blitz stammered out. 

Hearth raised his hands in the little space he had between Blitz and him and signed.  
"Well d u h"

Blitz gave another chuckle and said.

"No reason to get mean silly elf."

Blitz leaned down and began kissing him again. Holding himself up with one arm he took his other hand and slowly slid it up Hearth's chest under his t-shirt.

Hearth pushed into the kiss slowly slipping his tongue across Blitz's lips. He let his hands wander down and find Blitz's pant button. Fumbling for a second he managed to undo it. Blitz don't even seem to notice until Heart put his thumbs on his hips and pulled the pants down.

Blitz broke up their kissing and sat up on his knees over him. He was grinning broadly down at Hearth.

"You’re still fully dressed. I'm not taking my pants off until I get to take something off you." Blitz signed.

Hearths rolled his eyes again and quickly reached to pull his t-shirt off. He threw it on the floor. He saw Blitz laugh at his reaction.

"Should I have folded that?" He signed to Blitz with a mocking smile. This made Blitz give him a look.

“You know you get real mean when you want something" Blitz signed to him with eyebrows raised.

Hearth sat up his legs still under Blitz. He began to slowly pull Blitz's pants down. Blitz leaned forward and planted some kisses on the top of his head as Hearth fought his pants down. He could see how hard and big Blitz was under his now tight underwear. Hearth was stuck staring for a second before he got his courage back up. He gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Blitz's bulge. He pulled Blitz's pants down as far as he could exposing him up to his knees. He then reached up and grabbed Blitz around the neck pulling him down on the bed. He used his feet to help kick Blitz’s pants the rest of the off as he pulled him into another kiss. Thankfully Blitz didn't get up to fold them. He felt Blitz's hand travel down his sides and began to pull his pants down. He felt his heart start to beat hard against his chest. The familiar feeling of having a lead frog stuck in his throat came back and his stomach knotted. Blitz began to kiss his neck gently as he managed to get his pants off. 

He felt Blitz lower himself, and his hips pressed up against his. Their still clothed members pushing up against one another. He could feel Blitz's breathing start to pick up against his neck. The combined feeling made his chest rumble and he let out a gasp. 

Blitz raised his head and smiled down at him. 

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but you make adorable sounds when your turned on" he saw Blitz say.

Hearths felt himself blush slightly as he felt a little embarrassed. He was always self-conscious about how he sounded. Especially when he didn't realize he was making any sounds. He gave Blitz a pouting face with his mouth bunched into a one sided pout and then his largely faked angry face. Blitz just leaned down and kissed him. After a few seconds Hearth started to kiss him back. He parted his lips and began to slip his tongue into Blitz's mouth. Blitz leaned into the kiss and pressed against his lips hard. Hearth pushed back and lifted his hips up to get more contact. He rolled his hips as he pushed up. He felt his stomach knot more and his chest tighten as he felt his member rub against Blitz’s. He felt vibrations come through Blitz's lips as he moaned into his mouth. This made Hearth kiss Blitz more urgently. He felt Blitz moan again and shift his position. Blitz lowered himself onto him more so that their chest were pressed together only holding himself up with one arm. The other arm snaked itself behind his head and tangled in his hair. 

After a few minutes of very passionate kissing and grinding Hearth became aware of how tight his underwear were now. His stomach felt like it was holding a lead weight of pressure.He reached around Blitz's back and used all his strength to try and flip Blitz over. His first attempt wasn't successful. He lifted himself and pulled on one side of Blitz trying to force Blitz under him. Blitz didn't move. He was too sturdy. Hearth tired again and Blitz rolled under him willingly. Hearth smiled down at him. Blitz's hair sprawled across the bed sheet under him. He was smiling back up at Hearth. 

Hearth sat up on Blitz hips. 

"Is this ok?" He signed. Blitz nodded and placed his hands on his hips. His hands were warm against Hearth's cold skin. 'Can I?" Hearth signed and then pointed down at Blitz's lower half that was currently under him. Blitz nodded at him again. 

Hearth remembered the first time they had been intimate. The way Blitz made him feel. He wanted to do the same for him. He moved backwards off of Blitz and began the tug his underwear off. Blitz lifted himself up slightly which Hearth was grateful for since his hands were shaking again. He pulled his boxer briefs past his neatly trimmed hair and then over his large bulge. Blitz's cock sprang free. It's stood up hard and straight. Hearth starred at it a little intimidated. He was so turned on, he could feel a small wet spot forming on his boxers from the tip of his own dick, but he was still nervous. He had no idea what he was doing, he was completely going off instincts and his hazy memories of what he felt when Blitz did this. 

He lowered into it slowly. He slid his mouth over the tip and licked around it. He felt Blitz's cock twitch a little as he sucked in the salty taste from the end of the tip. He slowly lowered his head putting Blitz further into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around his dick as he went down. He felt the sheets under him move, and opened his eyes to see Blitz's hands clenching the sheets beside him. He looked up to see Blitz's eyes closed lightly but also biting his lower lips. The sight made Hearth's head swim. He felt his own cock twitch. He closed his eyes again and began to move his mouth up again sliding his lips on Blitz's now wet cock. When he got to the tip again he twirled his tongue quickly around the now exposed head before sliding back down. Blitz moved under him slightly, but seemed to be holding himself back from moving too much which Hearth was thankful for. After sliding his mouth and tongue up and down Blitz for a bit he was now starting to get the hang of it. He now tried to fit more of Blitz in his mouth every time he went down. Every time he went down a little further he felt Blitz clench his muscles and push his hips up a little. 

Eventually Hearth got as far as he could go down. He couldn't get Blitz’s whole cock in his mouth but he made it 3/4ths of the way down. He felt Blitz's cock hit the back of throat causing him to hold back a gag. He pulled up and twirled his tongue around the tip a little longer to recover. He pushed down again sucking a little harder. When he got all the way down and felt the tip hit the back of his throat again Blitz moved his hips up slightly in reaction to the sensation. He felt Blitz's cock slide down into his throat blocking his airway for a second. He pulled back suppressing a gag as he chocked for air. He raised his head up and embarrassingly coughed from what had just happened. Blitz sat up quickly and when Hearth looked up he saw him looking at him concerned.

"I'm sorry Hearth. I didn't mean to do that" he saw Blitz say.

Hearth gave him a weak smile and raised one hand to sign.

"It's ok" 

Blitz reached out one of his hands and cupped Hearth's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him. His hand went to the back of his head again and grabbed his hair. He pulled him down with him back on the bed. Blitz's other hand went down his back and stopped just above his tail bone. Hearth began to move his hips against Blitz's and lowered his head to Blitz's neck. He lightly kissed Blitz's throat before he clamped down sucking in and biting lightly. His nose filled with the scent of Blitz's rose cologne. He breathed it in deeply and kissed his neck harder. He thrust his hips against Blitz's and felt the throat vibrate under his lips as Blitz's hand slipped under his boxers grabbing his ass. The sensation made him breathe in sharply. He felt his body shudder at the touch. He pulled back from Blitz's neck and Blitz took the opportunity to use his other hand to pull Hearth's boxer down. 

He watched Blitz's face as he stared down at his now free dick. He felt his face warm as he blushed still self-conscious. Then was then jolted when he felt Blitz's free hand grab the other half of his ass pulling him down against Blitz. He felt his cock make contact with soft warm skin and Hearth felt a jolt go down his back at the sensation. Blitz pulled him back down into a kiss. As he did so he lifted himself and somehow managed to turn and pin him under him. 

"Sorry but I prefer top. Plus I love the way you look at this angle." He saw Blitz say with a grin above him. Since he couldn't sign any rude gestures from this position Hearth just stuck his tongue out at Blitz. Blitz laughed his belly and chest shaking above him sending the vibrations through him.

Blitz lowered himself down and began slowly peppering kisses all over Hearth neck and collarbone as he moved his hips in circles against Hearth's. Hearth felt a small groan escape his mouth as the feeling of Blitz grinding against him sent shivers down his neck. 

Blitz slowly moved his kisses down Hearth's chest and began to kiss down his stomach. Hearth knew what Blitz was going for, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something else. He tapped Blitz on the shoulder. Blitz looked at him a little concerned and a little confused. 

"Am I doing something wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Blitz signed as he sat up.

Hearths shook his head messing his hair in the pillow. He raised his hands and signed.

"No. I just was hoping to do something else..." He held his hands up unsure of how to say what he wanted. Blitz waited quietly for him to finish. Blitz was so patient and kind Hearth felt his heart flutter. It helped him continue his thought.

"I don't know how to but I was hoping you could..." his hands failed him again. How was he supposed to sign this. Instead he lifted his hips high and pressed Blitz's cock against his ass. He saw Blitz's eyebrows raise and he looked down at him unfocused. His face went from smiling to unreadable. Immediately Hearth regretted asking. He turned his head and stared at the bedside table feeling his face turn bright red as Blitz continued to stare at him. He felt Blitz tap his chest to get his attention but he didn't turn his head back. He would stubbornly stare at this table until he died, which would be soon due to embarrassment. He felt Blitz tap him again more sharply. Then he felt Blitz poke him in the chest even harder. Still he avoided looking at him. He felt Blitz's hands gently reach up and grab his chin and try to turn his head but Hearth fought back and kept his eyes on the table. Closing them for good measure. He felt the vibration of Blitz saying something above him in frustration. 

After another few second, after he thought he had won, he felt Blitz's hands run down his sides under him and then grasp his ass again. Not expecting it he gasped and jumped slightly. When he looked up Blitz was giving him a sly grin. Proud that he managed to get Hearth to look at him so he could speak.

“Are you sure that's what you want?" He saw Blitz asked. 

Hearth felt his face flash super-hot. He nodded looking down at Blitz's chest. When he looked up against Blitz was smiling, but this smile was different, it was very similar to the face he had when he was excited about a new idea for a design.

"Ok one second" he saw Blitz say before he got up and rolled off the bed. Hearth saw him cross his room and go back out to the main part of the apartment. Hearth waited his leg shaking in anticipation and anxiety. That went away a little when Blitz came back in the room. He was holding a small bottle in his hand. He threw it on the bed beside him and then climbed back on top. 

Blitz reached on hands out and traced his face.

"Promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you. Or if you want to stop ok" Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth nodded and held out his hand with two fingers crossed. Hoping Blitz got his one handed improvised sign for ‘promise’.

Blitz smiled down at him and then leaned down to start kissing him again. This time Blitz kissed him savagely. His teeth nipped at Hearth bottom lips and pressed hard into his. His tongue urgently tracing pattern on the roof of his mouth. Hearth kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck. The fire started in his stomach. He rolled his hips underneath Blitz. Blitz pulled back slightly and reached over to grab the small bottle he brought to the bed. When their kiss slowly broke apart Hearth looked down to see Blitz stroking his cock which was now glistening wet. The sight made his cock twitch and his hole tighten. He felt a groan building his chest but bit his lip to stop it before it escaped his mouth. Blitz then reached down and gently grazed two fingers over his entrance. Hearth felt his body involuntarily squirm at the touch. Blitz made little circles around his entrance with his fingers making it wet with the liquid on his hands. He closed his eyes as the chills ran up his spine and his body filled with energy like pressure building in a rocket. He bucked his hips up to get Blitz's attention. Blitz pulled his hand back and looked at him. Hearth raised on hand and signed.  
"Please"

Blitz smiled and lowered himself to kiss Hearth gently on the lips. One of his hands slid down and pressed the tip of his cock against Hearth's entrance. Hearth gasp but quickly bit his lip to stop himself. The pressure seemed to build. Blitz gave him another kiss before slowly pushing himself into Hearth. Hearth felt himself stretch which stung but it was quickly replaced with a tingling from the cold slippery liquid. He looked up to see Blitz watching him intently. 

“You ok?" Blitz asked. Hearth nodded vigorously to encourage Blitz to keep going. He wanted him in further. Blitz pushed in slowly. Hearth closed his eyes tight in pleasure. Oh gods this was something else. He wanted to cry out but almost bit through his lips keeping quiet. Suddenly Blitz was close to being all the way in. That's when Hearth felt his head explode. Blitz hit a spot that caused his body to both relax and tense up at the same time. It sent his brain on full pleasure mode washing him in a head rush like he had held his breath too long and was about to pass out. He felt himself let out a gasp and a moan at the same time. This made Blitz pull back a little and then push back into the spot making Hearth cry out again.

Hearth crammed his neck back in pleasure his eyes shut tight but swimming in light. Blitz began to move back and forth inside him. He couldn't help the moans coming from his mouth. It took everything in his power to remember what his name even was. The only thing he could process or remember right now was Blitz, and how he thrust above him. His braids now falling down tickling his neck as he pushed himself deep inside Hearth hitting that spot with every thrust.

Hearth was close to orgasming. He knew it. He could feel the coil in his stomach ready to spring the pressure in his chest about to burst. That's when he felt Blitz's warm hand wrap around his cock. Blitz's hands began to stroke him to the rhythm of his hip movements. Hearth lost it. He felt himself scream out as he released over Blitz's hand and his stomach. Apparently Blitz was in a similar position because he thrust into Hearth harder than before and held it, keeping hard pressure on Hearths spot making him cry out longer. Hearth felt Blitz's cock throb inside him as he released. At the same time he felt the vibrations of Blitz crying out too through his chest. 

Hearth lay there breathing hard along with Blitz with his eyes tightly shut. He could feel Blitz's arms shaking beside him holding him up. He felt Blitz slowly pull out and collapse beside him. Hearth felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He felt himself drifting off and fought hard to stay awake. He didn't think it would be very nice of him to fall asleep right after that in the middle of the bed. He felt Blitz roll out of bed. Hearth tried to get up too but fell right back down. He couldn’t even open his eyes or lift his head. His body was numb with static prickles. Like both his arms, legs and head had fallen asleep.

Hearth jumped suddenly when he felt something cold and wet touch his skin. He opened his eyes to see Blitz wiping down the mess he had made on his stomach. Blitz smiled at him with a sheepish grin. When Blitz was finished he threw the cloth in the hamper and laid back down beside him. Blitz wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into his side. Hearth raised himself a bit and rested his head on Blitz’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Blitz's torso and Blitz wrapped his arms around his back. In the familiar warmth of Blitz arms he felt himself fall to sleep before he could convey how incredible he felt right now.


End file.
